


A Deucalion feast

by Bookaddictedwhore



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I have lost inspiration, Merry Christmas, help me, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookaddictedwhore/pseuds/Bookaddictedwhore
Summary: Two guests in the Deucalion are having a weddingJack and Morrigan have been asked to help out in the kitchenWhat could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Morrigan Crow/Jack Korrapati
Kudos: 9





	A Deucalion feast

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again! lol I'm posting to much!

* * *

As Morrigan glanced around at the tasteful decorations that Frank had put up, she started to wonder why the hell she hadnt been asked to help around. She began to enjoy it, thinking that maybe Fen had forgotten her threat to make her bake the Cake, as she looked at the peaceful lobby, she grinned it wasn't every day that two guests had a wedding here.

'hey,' Jack said coming up behind her. 'Have you seen fen yet?' E asked worry coating his voice. 'No why?' She asked.'she said that I'm going to have to-' 'am I intterupting something?' Smirked fen sauntering up to them. Morrigan knew better then to scowl, Last time she had made so much as a Smirk at Fen her bed had been full of itching powder for weeks. Her and jacks 'thing' as everyone was calling it was quite new.'anyway,' Fen drawled. 'Cmon you two of to the kitchen,' the both groaned 'you should be honered you get to make the brides icing!' 

An hour later Morrigan was severely regretting coming along. Her arms ached from mixing. And she was immensely bored. She had been waiting for ages for the cake to bake, like half an hour! Surely a little help wouldn't hurt. In the year and a bit that she's has been at Wunsoc she had mastered inferno and was no decent st weaving, glancing furtively around and making sure nobody was watching, she summoned a small spark and sent it to warm the oven. Turning away from the flame, she gasped as a full on handful of flour hit her in the face, surveying the room, she spots jack grinning. 'Oh no! Did a nasty person throw flour at you?' He asked in mock surprise. Barley audible Morrigan whispered,'your dead.' Jack had the decency to look frightened at least.

trn minuets later they were both covered in flour, but the kitchen had suddenly grown scolding hot. As Morrigan turned around her face turned white. Left unattended the "tiny" flame had begun to devour the kitchen. 

'Fen is going to kill me.' Said Morrigan. 'And the cakes burnt.'

'oh shit.' They said in unison

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas in 9 days


End file.
